The Ai Show!
INTRODUCTION This is the Ai Show! For those who don't know, Ai is love in Japanese! This is a place where cats of all clans come to find the love they desire! CONTESTANTS Darkstripe: Yeah, yeah! Don't judge me!! Velvetclaw: .... Flowerrain: Hey, I'm Flowerrain!! Lets be friends! PEANUT GALLERY Petalclover - recently elimated Firestar Greystripe Bluestar Bumblestripe Spottedleaf Ravenpaw Barley EPISODE 1 MUSIC: All our times have come Here but now they're gone Seasons don't fear the reaper Nor do the wind, the sun or the rain..we can be like they are Come on baby...don't fear the reaper Baby take my hand...don't fear the reaper We'll be able to fly...don't fear the reaper Baby I'm your man... JAPANESE TRANSLATOR: Hello, I am Misa-chan! I will be your translating needs for the Ai Show! HOST: Hello! I am Placebo! I am your host for this show and I also choose the music playing!! The song I have chosen for this episode is (Don't fear) The Reaper ''by the ''Blue Oyster Cult! I hope you have enjoyed this song, and you better because it will be continued throughout this episode! This Episode, Darkstripe will take 3 different cats, on 3 different dates! If all goes well, he will fall in love with one! This is no ordinary love show though! You will see what I mean when we get started. Darkstripe! Please entre the room. DARKSTRIPE: Hello, Placebo. PLACEBO: Hello, Darkstripe. Miss Petalclover, please entre the room! PETALCLOVER: *A white cat with long fur entres the room, her eyes are glazed golden, and her appearence is rather... err...* PLACEBO: Short. You are very short. PETALCLOVER: I AM FINE! I AM NOT SHORT! INFACT I AM VERY TALL! NOT SHUT UP BEFORE I RUIN THIS STUDIO!! PLACEBO: *Smiles nervously* Y-you are the tallest cat I have ever met! How did you get so tall? MISA-CHAN: Can we please move along with the show? The Peanut Gallery ''is getting frustrated. FIRESTAR: *Tail flicks* She is NOT lying! SPOTTEDLEAF: Love! Love! Love! *Spins in circle* PLACEBO: *Water sroplet of side of head* L-lets move along shall we..? Date number one, Petalclover and Darkstripe... Please Petalclover, tell us something about you... PETALCLOVER: Well, I'm very nice and caring! I don't get angered easily, and I'm not short? *Smiles in a posh flirtish way* DARKSTRIPE: *Shivers up spine* PLACEBO: *Snickers* Anyway, the first place you guys shall go to is Hawaii! You will have a picnic on the... BACKSTAGE MAN: *Runs up to Placebo and whispers in ear* PLACEBO: *Nods, hmms* Oh, I see! Due to budjet cuts, Bob- BOB: *Waves at camera and runs off stage* PLACEBO: Says you guys will go to Maccas just down the Thunderpath, and I will have to sell my chair! Have fun! DARKSTRIPE: WHAT?! YOU'VE GOT TO BE *BLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPING* KILLING ME! BARELY: Darkstripe! That is no way to speak! DARKSTRIPE: Shut up old cat! No! Don't shut that curtain! Dón't you dare Bob! *ROAW!* BOB: ARGH! *Cutians close...* MUSIC: ''Valentine is done Here but now they're gone Romeo and Juliet Are together in eternity...Romeo and Juliet 40,000 men and women everyday...Like Romeo and Juliet 40,000 men and women everyday...Redefine happiness Another 40,000 coming everyday...We can be like they are Come on baby...don't fear the reaper Baby take my hand...don't fear the reaper We'll be able to fly...don't fear the reaper Baby I'm your man... DARKSTRIPE: This monster is so loud!! Hey! Petalclover! Stop groping me! PETALCLOVER: But we are alone! We are stuck in a cramped box together, what else are we supposed to do? DARKSTRIPE: Sleep!! That *Bleepin* Placebo tricked us! PLACEBO: I did no such thing! It was Bob! PETALCLOVER: AAAAHHH! There is a camera there! DARKSTRIPE: YUCK! It's so greasy! That is disgusting! PETALCLOVER: You don't like the food I bought you... GRR! TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES: To protect the body and mind of young children from being invaded by violent images, we have replaced this fighting scene with pictures of cute puppies.... Whoa! get her Darkstripe! Oooh! You kids have no idea what you're missing out on!! DARKSTRIPE: *Bounces out of Maccas* Ooof! PETALCLOVER: I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE AGAIN!! YOU *BLEEEEEEEEEEEEP BLEEEEP!!* DARKSTRIPE: *Returns to studio and falls over.* SPOTTEDLEAF: *Pokes Darkstripe with a stick. Watches his breathing and ears flicking.* I think he's dead. PLACEBO: Well, watch the ads for Home and Away and the Simpsons while we resusitate Darkstripe! MUSIC: Love of two is one Here but now they're gone Came the last night of sadness And it was clear she couldn't go on Then the door was open and the wind appeared The candles blew then disappeared The curtains flew then he appeared...saying don't be afraid Come on baby...and she had no fear And she ran to him...then they started to fly They looked backward and said goodby...she had become like they are She had taken his hand...she had become like they are Come on baby...don't fear the reaper... PLACEBO: Hello and Welcome back! Petalclover has officially joined the Peanut Gallery, for she rated their date a 3 1/2 because Darkstripe paid for her food. Darkstripe has goen to the cutter to rest, so next episode will be a feature episode because I have no idea what to do now. We'll see you all next episode on the Ai Show! MUSIC: This was the Ai Show! It was great to have you! We hope to see you next time on the Ai Show! The Ai Show! The Ai Show! The Ai Show! THE! AI! SHOOOOOWWW!!!! EPISODE 2 MUSIC: You're always ahead of the game, I drag behind, You never get caught in the rain, When I'm drenched to the bone every time, You're the first one to swim across the Seine, I lag behind, You're always ahead of the game, While I drag behind... PLACEBO: Hello and welcome to our first special edition of the'' Ai Show! I am very glad that you could make it again to see us here at the studio. Darkstripes second date has been postponed until further notice due to injuries recieved during his last date with Petalclover! ^^ This weeks song is ''Drag ''by the band of my namesake, ''Placebo. For this week, we have decided we would interview some of the Peanut Gallery. Last week, on our website, www.warriorsawesomeness.fakewebsites.com.country/tv/ai_show/contestants/vote.htm, we got voters to vote for who they wanted interviewed. There were... 2! votes casted! For Bluestar and ... Cinderpelt?! Why is Cinderpelt on the auto-cue?!?! BOB!!! Oh, what? Uhhh.... *reads auto-cue* Stop reading... Cinderpelt.... and today's first interview goes to Bluestar! Please come take a seat! BLUESTAR: *Walks over from peanut Gallery* Hello... PLACEBO: Hello, Bluestar, lets jump right into this interview, how did you feel when you died! BLUESTAR: I CUT YOU *BLEEP*!!!!!!! PLACEBO: Whoa! Take sarcasm!! Bluestar, when you saw Firestar, or Rusty, as he was known, for the first time, how did you feel? BLUESTAR: *Glower* -SILENCE- BLUESTAR; *Glower* FIRESTAR: Get on with it!! BLUESTAR: *Sigh* well, when I first head about the prophecy, i was very confused, but... -SILENCE-